


The right decision

by Yaoimommy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cheating, M/M, My first time writing something so please go easy on me, but don't worry everything becomes fine, english is not my first language, sorry if there's some wrong spelling, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimommy/pseuds/Yaoimommy
Summary: Akihto left asami after asami does a mistake. And this is how they met after a year and 8 months.





	

He was sitting in a cafe when he saw him enter while holding a baby around a year. 

Akihito's mind went back to the day when he found out asami had slept with a woman and gotten her pregnant, he had screamed and cried at the older man when he wouldn't answer his question. 

" why asami, why did you do that. Was I not enough for you?" he had kept on hitting the older mans chest.

After that he packed his things and left. After a month he had gotten a message from Asami saying he wanted to meet him but he refused. The man would always call him and ask what he have been doing and how he was. He knew that asami was not with that woman because she didn't not want the child so she gave it to asami.

Akihito had answered to his calls because he had missed his voice. At night when it was to cold to sleep he would imagine being in asami's arms,warm and comfy.

"Hito, akihito"

Akihito jerked from his throughts when his name was called and when he looked up he was choked to see asami standing there with a cute Chubby baby boy in his arms.  
"a-asami" he stuttered.

"Hi" said the man suddenly 

"Hi" he answered 

"How Are you? " the older man asked

"Good,and you?

"The same"

"Can I sit?" 

"Yeah, of course"

Akihito watched as he sat with the baby in his lap.

"He looks like you,he very adorable" he suddenly blurted out. 

Asami looked down to the baby in his lap and smiled "thank you"

So, how is it being a father"

" well it's tiring and you have to wake up in the middle of the night sometimes but kirishima is there to help me , but I'm his father so I have to take responsibility.

"Hmm I see,you do have some dark circles under your eyes"

"Akihito" Asamis tone changed suddenly and he knew the man was about to change the conversation.

"Yes,asami"

"I want you back" Akihito was about to interrupt when asami held his hand up to quiet him. 

"Please just hear me out, I know I did a mistake of sleeping with that woman but I don't regret this baby. I just want you back,after you packed your things and left I felt empty like I had lost something very important in my life. I denied my feelings for a month and told myself that I don't love anyone, but then I realized that I have loved you from the very beginning. Please Akihito just give me one chance and after that if you still don't want to be with me I promise you that I will leave you alone. Akihito I love you"

Akihito don't know what to feel the man he loved just said he loves him. He wanted to go with asami, but was scared. What if asami does the same mistake again. He stared into the golden eyes he loved so much and come to his answer.

"Fine but asami if you fuck this I really am never forgiving you.

Asami felt like a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He haven't felt this happy in a long time. He knew he have to work hard to gain Akihito trust again.

Akihito hoped he had made the right decision.  
\--------------------------------------

(A year later)

"Asami, get up you lazy old man" Akihito yelled from the kitchen. When he did not get any answer he stomped to the bedroom to be greeted by the sight of asami sleeping on his back with ryuji sleeping on his chest. He smiled as he watched the two loves of his life snore. Maybe breakfast can wait a little bit more. He gently got under the covers and felt a muscular arm wrap around his waist,he smiled because he knew he had made the right decision.


End file.
